People often dress up meticulously to enhance the activity of the atmosphere or attract other people's attraction at a festival, dance party, carnival, and birthday party, so ornate decorative masks often become an indispensable accessory on those occasions. The mask would have crown, combined with decorative piece or on the crown of feathers and other decorative materials, said mask and crown can combine integrally. For wearing securely, a belt or elastic band will be provided under the crown to fix under users chin or around their head. But there are few advantages for the mask used in belt or elastic band: (1) the people will sweat, if the mask wear for a long time due to the non-breathable band; (2) the modeling fixed to the crown cannot accommodate a variety of different head, therefore easy to be worn loose or that is too tight; (3) the crown is a three-dimensional configuration that cannot be compressed and stacked, thereby requiring more space for storage; (4) the crown is easy to be distorted caused by external force.
The inventor have developed two different decorative masks (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,505,351; 6,604,975) which are used as headbands for its main body, the headband as the main body of the decorative mask can be wore on the head securely to prevent it from falling out and wear more easily, but there still have some disadvantages need to improve, for example, the structure of the headband cannot be folded, so it still needs more space for storage; besides, the distance between the mask and the headband is fixed, the mask cannot be adjustable depend on every users faces.
In view of this, the present invention is to develop a decorative mask capable of reducing its size to facilitate storage and easily putting it on.